


need you baby (more, more, more, more)

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Hux thinks too much, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Porn With Plot, brief non consensual touching, old gross alphas, pre tfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: "Ren?""Yes?"Hux traced his finger down Ren's jawline. "You'd do anything for me, right?"





	need you baby (more, more, more, more)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first a/b/o fic so please be kind lmao

Hux couldn't stand giving tours. It was a marvellous opportunity to boast, yes. He did adore showing off to his peers; pointing out all his successes and possessions. Aboard _his_ Star Destroyer were _his_ troopers in _his_ Training Program and _his_ officers were going over _his_ plans to design _his_ weapon. Every member of personnel who passed—officers and troopers and technicians—all saluted him, some even bowing when he had company. Leisure always followed the tours, with toasts made by flutes filled with fine wine and endless congratulations on his part. Hux's lips stained red, cheeks flushed with pride as everyone commended the young general.

Perhaps he needed to rephrase. He immensely enjoyed giving tours to anyone who hadn't worked alongside his father. He couldn't stand the senior staff; relics of the Empire, collecting dust and bitterness. Those old men had praised Brendol Hux as a precious asset of both the Empire and the First Order. The first General Hux. All of the senior staff who liked Brendol were the ones who saw Hux as nothing more than a privileged omega brat who got to where he was through nepotism, pretty lips and many accidents. 

Now, all of this was true, but these officers should have the decency to respect him. Not even the decency; they should have the common sense to respect him, their superior officer, second only to the Supreme Leader himself. He could strip them of their titles with a single order or stage a little accident which led to their unfortunate demise. He wouldn't. He couldn't make it too evident that he grossly abused his power. He had an image to maintain.

But walking alongside Colonel Fenn, hailing from the _Conqueror_ , as he droned on about the ‘power and success' of the Empire made Hux want to shove him out into the airlock without an oxygen mask. Powerful and successful indeed. Overthrown by a farm boy, a princess and smuggler. The First Order was birthed from the ashes of the Empire and grew in strength tenfold and continues to grow, silently. The Empire was greedy and the officers were cocky. The First Order tolerates no mistakes.

Fenn spewed nonsense about how superior the Imperial-class Destroyers were in his time. And where were they now? Buried in the sand on planets nobody cared about nor remembered. While Hux's _Finalizer_ stealthily drifted through the Unknown Regions, vast and powerful and unstoppable.

Hux allowed Fenn to talk, tuning most of it out. He remembered to nod and hum in agreement. He was taught to respect his elders and Fenn was at least two decades his senior. He was a proud, stubborn man; tall with greying hair and a thick moustache that Hux utterly despised. He abhorred facial hair (though he was willing to make exceptions when Ren went down on him and gave him glorious burns on his thighs). In fact, he loathed everything the man stood for; the old way—the ways of the Empire. Just another old fossil who offered nothing useful at all during this cold war where secrecy and planning were of the essence. And to top it all off, he was an alpha.

Hux did not hate alphas. Their knots were rather fantastic and he found it so thrilling when they fought over him in his academy days. He just hated their ridiculous superiority and the fact that they usually thought with their cocks instead of their brains. They believed themselves necessary when they were easily replaceable with something battery operated. Or something glass; Hux was very partial to that too. He mated purely for convenience. His alpha was strong and dangerous and couldn't hurt Hux without hurting himself in some way. Hux's bond bite was like a force-field that radiated over his whole body. He was untouchable.

However, not everyone seemed to have received that memo.

Fenn walked far too close to Hux. Physical contact was something Hux despised and took all chances to avoid it. The tour began with a substantial metre gap between them and Hux kept a few steps ahead the whole time. He never looked back. Even in the hanger, he did not turn back as he gestured out to the vast number of pilots engaging in their flight training. He did, however, hear the grunts of Fenn, unimpressed as ever. Old bastard was too proud to admit the indisputable improvement of the TIEs compared to the days of the Empire. The Order took far more care in the safety of the pilots and trained them endlessly.

As the tour had continued, the Colonel grew closer, narrowing the gap between them. At one point, their shoulders clipped, and Hux stepped to the side swiftly lest it happened again. It did, unfortunately, happen again, several times in fact; Fenn was far too close for comfort, but Hux was not going to say anything about it. If he did, no doubt the Colonel would take offence, and deny and accuse. Hux walked, face impassive, reciting the memorised facts about the engineering team—his personal favourite part of the tour—and Fenn's shoulder touched his again. This time gloved fingers brushed Hux's forearm. It was an effort not to wrinkle his nose in disgust. Perhaps he should comment, warn Fenn to keep his hands to himself. He wasn't some harem to paw at as Fenn pleased. Distantly, his father's stern words crossed his mind, though Hux never paused in his speech; _"Never refer to your status."_

Those were words by which Hux did abide. One of the few pieces of advice he took from his father. He never did draw attention to his status unless necessary. What was the point? It made no difference in the conversation. In the First Order, the view of statuses was that of equal. That is, there were no restrictions or requirements when it came to one's duty. What was between one's legs did not in a way affect one’s dedication to the Order. So Hux, for the most part, did not have much trouble. However, in the days of the Empire, there was more of a ranking. It wasn't regulated or official. Merely implied. The alphas were superior and most of the time dominated the positions of power; the betas were quite similar and had almost no issue in securing positions; and the omegas, the omegas had to work just that little bit harder and listen to whispers from those around them. Hux indeed heard them in his adolescence, but he grew a thick skin.

Besides, the First Order needed children. And thus, omegas were crucial to their development. Officers were encouraged to mate and breed as pleased, to give into their natural desires and procreate. Personnel carrying offspring were tended to when necessary and treated with utmost respect. And after the delivery of the child, the officer would take a short time to recover before returning to duty, and the infant was looked over in the nursery. It was efficient and clinical. Ironic. All these base, primal sensations manipulated purely to feed the machine that is the First Order.

Hux had no such desires. He wasn't ruining his body and putting his work on hold for a loud, messy thing he didn't want. Besides, any offspring he and Ren created would no doubt be little terrors. However, there was always an underlying impression that he was expected to provide offspring. A silent weight on his shoulders. Looks from senior officers. A buried expectation, in the recesses of his being. Purely biological and heavily suppressed.

While not directed at him, Hux had recalled Fenn once making a degrading comment towards omegas during a High Command meeting sometime back. Hux had recently been promoted general and was in charge of conducting a majority of the meetings. He had a lieutenant present, scribing for him. Fenn was also present; he like many officers of High Command were eager to set foot on the _Finalizer_ when she was new and recently gifted to Hux. The lieutenant was an omega; something Hux barely registered until after the officers made their comments. Once the lieutenant had been relieved, the senior officers shared murmurs and snickers. Depraved and perverse, lusting over the lieutenant's scent. Filthy animals, the lot of them.

"How's the weapon coming along?"

Pride spiked up Hux's spine. The weapon. There wasn't a single officer in High Command who wasn't aware of the base's production. And they all knew it was his creation, his design. His glory. He would be celebrated all throughout the Order and soon the galaxy. A conqueror, a saviour. They would have a holiday in his honour and raise their glasses and cheer for Armitage Hux, the man who freed them from the treachery and hate of the disease-ridden Republic.

"Very well," Hux said. "We've located the perfect planet and begun clearing out the terrain."

"Where is this planet?"

"Classified. We've only provided the coordinates to personal with top-tier security clearance."

"What about the staff working on the excavation process?" Fenn asked, sceptical.

"They aren't given the coordinates. The team has a superior officer stationed on the base with them and a squadron of guards to monitor them. Since this is an important and delicate procedure, security watches them at all times. We can't have any information circulating."

"So most of the Order does not even know the true meaning of this plan?"

"Not at the moment. We're promoting it as an environmentalist operation; the restoration of the planet."

Fenn came to a stop and Hux followed suit. "I must say, General, you truly have everything under control. This is all going swimmingly."

The praise rolled over Hux's body. His legs tingled for a moment. It was so satisfying now that it was all coming together. Yes, indeed it was going swimmingly. He was an absolute genius. He could not wait until the Order, and the rest of galaxy, knew of his true intentions involving the secret base, on the lonely planet drifting the Unknown Regions, with so much untapped potential.

"Thank you, Colonel," Hux said. "A praise coming from you is of the utmost honour." It wasn't true. Not in the slightest. But Hux said it anyway. He said a lot of things to a lot of officers to gain that much more control.

"You are an extraordinary asset to the Order," Fenn said. "You know, for an omega."

Ah, there it was.

Hux should have seen it coming eventually. They were all the same. Proud, cocky officers—alphas—upholding the hushed and patronising Imperial mindset of status designations. It was utterly repulsive. He felt no shame in being an omega, despite all the nasty insults his father threw at him. But his father had said many things. And that was why he was dead. As with all staff, Hux's designation was in his medical records but it was not something he discussed openly. Just as how he would not publicly talk about other aspects of his health with those who did not need to know. On top of that, his mate had no qualms about his status; Ren treated him the same, more or less. Yes, he was a condescending twat, but that was not purely because he was an alpha but also because he possessed the Force. That was Ren's bragging right above all else.

Officers like Fenn were the ones who took issue with it. Officers like Fenn mocked omegas and yet secretly coveted them. Officers like Fenn watched omega on omega holo-porn in the sanctity of their quarters and slept with omega prostitutes on shore leave.

Hux squeezes his fists into tight balls. "My status hasn't been a hindrance so far."

The colonel smiled disarmingly. "I never meant to imply it was a hindrance. If anything, it's an advantage. You have a presence about you, General, if you don't mind my saying. You attract others to you."

That was partially true. During Hux's academy days, he had been the centre of attention. Most of the boys in his dorms were sons of Imperial officers, like Hux, and most were burly and arrogant alphas and betas. Hux could hardly blame status alone for the behaviour; it was hormones running wild in adolescences whose knowledge of sexual education was sorely lacking. Hux barely knew what an omega was and why he was different from the alphas and betas (something Hux very quickly fixed when he took over the training program). He was surrounded by teenagers who looked at him like he was a special treat, a tasty prize. And to him, an omega overcome with urges, going into his first few heats confused and burning up, all that attention was a good thing.

For the rest of his Academy years, Brendol put him on heavy suppressants and Hux didn't have another heat until well into his twenties. Hux didn't think he was utterly intoxicating and irresistible, but he did know that he had an ambience to him. A forbidden fruit flavour. He could tease and taunt and flirt, and so that's what he did as he worked his way up the ranks. When dirty work needed doing, he had it arranged. Sometimes he never had to lift a finger. He would ease up on the scent neutralisers, say a few sweet, baiting lies and let the lust of headstrong alphas and betas do the rest.

"I hardly see it as an advantage," Hux said. "In the Order, our designations are equal. Even children know that."

"Of course, of course," Fenn said and didn't mean it.

Hux didn't mean it either. He thought he was far superior to the alphas and betas on this ship. They were feral. Too busy baring their teeth and fighting for dominance to focus on anything important. Hux's personal staff was made up of omegas. The betas and alphas he did keep close were those who weren't as interested or overcome by hormonal desires. It happened. And Hux thought nothing of it. People's preferences and desires were private and valid.

Fenn took a step closer, cocking his head to the side. Hux stood in place and grimaced. "Your scent," the Colonel said, "is extraordinary."

Hux doubted that. His specifically masked himself with the most efficient scent neutralisers the Order had to offer. However, Ren had recently noted the effect of the neutralisers was slowly wearing off again. His hormones built up immunity over time. Balancing suppressants was a bitch. He knew he shouldn't be putting so many chemicals into his body. Most omegas lived naturally, let their heat run its cycle and let their scents linger. In fact, many of the officers were encouraged to do so as it meant more mating and more breeding. Such an obscene way to put it but that was primarily the plan. Relationships between officers were not forbidden, so long as they remained loyal to the Order above all else. Family relations were subtly discouraged, with children being placed into the training programs as earlier as possible, while the parents continued their duties. Hux was too high up and too engaged in his plans to focus on frivolous urges. Suppressants were his best options. No mistakes that way.

Hux tightened his jaw. "My mate thinks so too."

This was a last resort. Hux hated having to rely on his alpha to defend him. Though it was unlikely Ren would defend him if he were present; the brute wasn't even talking to him. They argued the other night, something about Ren being a territorial fucker, pissed off at Hux flirting with alphas. Hux didn't count talking to officers off duty as flirting. He also didn't like Ren's delusion that he could control him and a fight broke out, of course. Hux didn't even know if Ren was on the ship.

But the Colonel didn't know either. He tensed, ever so slightly. "Ah. The Knight, correct?"

"Correct. Master of the Knights of Ren."

Ren was infamous in the Order. He never failed a mission and his squadron of troopers had one of the lowest casualty rates. He was an excellent commander and exceed most officers' skills in military tactics, piloting and brute strength. He was also known for his monstrous tantrums. Hux didn't know what games Snoke played with Ren but it was clear that Ren had an instability to him. Immense strength and power, too; his entire body vibrated with it. But he could lapse into unhinged moods during stressful situations, hacking up anything in sight or screaming himself hoarse. Then he continued as if nothing happened. At any rate, most personnel kept their distance. 

"Your mate is a fortunate man," Fenn said.

"Indeed," Hux replied. It was something on which they could both agree. "Shall we continue with the tour?"

"Lead the way, General."

The tour resumed more routinely, with less unnecessary interruptions. Hux continued to boast about what he oversaw and all that he held at his fingertips. The Colonel had quietened significantly, observing weapon prototypes and holo-prints, shaking hands with proud engineers who talked too fast. Hux had to translate their sophisticated terminology into Basic for Fenn, though he pretended to understand. It was hard for Hux to drag himself away from the engineers; too caught up in discusses their latest technological advancements and praising them for their efforts. Engineers, he found, were grossly underappreciated. Had things been different, Hux would have had a great interest in working in the field. However, things weren't different, and he was too greedy for power to want to be anywhere else.

Afterwards, when the tour had wrapped up, Hux escorted Fenn back to his guest quarters. They were on the same deck as Hux's quarters, as were most of the senior personnel. Hux was glad the tour ended with little complaints. Fenn was impressed, grudgingly so, no doubt. Eventually, his eyes had widened and he had murmured praise at the complexity and professionalism of the work ethic and unity of Hux's staff. So he should. Hux knew that his ship was in perfect condition. The Order took a profound amount of pride in this fact.

"You can order dinner to your room, rather than going to the mess, if you so prefer," Hux told Fenn. "The lounge is open to you, of course, and you will receive priority with the wait staff."

"I admire your hospitality, General," the Colonel said, taking a bold step closer.

"Of course. Do let me know if there's anything you need."

"And let me know if there's anything _you_ need." Fenn reached out, fingers briefly touching Hux's hips before pulling back and slipping into his quarters.

Hux ground his teeth and stood in place. He resisted the urge to kick Fenn in the back as he retreated. The nerve of some alphas. Even Ren had more restraint than this. He took a deep breath and composed himself. For the most part, it was over. Fenn would leave the following cycle and be out of Hux's hair. All would be well.

**

All was not well. Hux was not bothered by the Colonel for the rest of the evening, but the man still plagued his thoughts. Hux was restless and distracted as he sat at his console. His mind drifted to all the ways he could dispose of Fenn. It wouldn't be obvious. Hux had not shown any outward distaste for the man. It wouldn't be hard to arrange for a few drops of poison to be stirred into Fenn's meal. Or for him to ‘slip' while showering. An accident could occur on the shuttle transfer to the _Conqueror_. All these possibilities.

But he went through with none of them. It was petty and childish. He had to prove he was above Fenn's lewd implications. He couldn't let them get under his skin, lest they fester and he did something rash. But he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head, not entirely. It was bothersome and thus the evening went by very slowly. Hux ate a protein bar for dinner and had a few cups of tea. He reviewed reports and gave his electronic signature at the bottom of each of them. All the while Hux tapped his foot and exhaled audibly and rolled his neck every few minutes.

"What is it?" Ren finally snapped. He'd been preparing his dinner, having just returned from the training room. His hair was tied back and his muscles bulged and glistened with sweat. His tank was far too tight and Hux had to force himself to keep his eyes on the screens in front of him when Ren first entered the room.

"It is none of your business," Hux replied.

They still weren't talking, unless it was work related. Not that Hux felt obliged to tell Ren what happened. He knew Ren would see red and charge down the hallways to Fenn's quarters and who knows what then. Hux didn't need a jealous alpha defending him. He didn't need nor desire Ren's involvement. Especially not at the moment.

Behind him, Ren scoffed and resumed with his meal.

The evening continued and Hux had accomplished so little compared to his usual routine. It was infuriating that he allowed those comments, those vile fingers, to work him up so immensely. Hux realised his work either was rapidly decreasing, so he retired for the night. He had a glass of wine and tried to read but even then he was unable to focus on the words. He checked the time. 2204. 2209. 2212.

He gave up and went into the bedroom. He dressed for bed habitually and took time in washing his face and brushing his teeth. He finally crawled under the covers and closed his eyes. He was not the slightest bit tired. Damn.

Fortunately, Ren joined him not long after, pressing up against him and whispering a haze of filth. That didn't necessarily mean that they were talking now. It just meant that they were still fucking. It made sense; they were fucking long before they tolerated one another. Sex had always been a joint relief for them, and Hux figured that it might be just the thing he needed to make his thoughts scatter. He allowed Ren to continue.

Soon, Hux was lying on his stomach, cheek resting on his pillow, as Ren gripped his hips and worked above him. It was indulgent and hungry on Ren's part. Not to say that Hux wasn't enjoying it. It was fine. Not all sex had to be spectacular, he supposed. But even hasty quickies with Ren were seldom terrible. Hux appointed that to Ren's size rather than any talent.

Still, Ren was the best partner he'd had thus far. Sexually and otherwise. Hux couldn't imagine how dreadfully dull his personal life would be if he had ended up with some senile senior officer or perhaps some wealthy airhead in the First Order faction. He could have very well have ended up with someone like Colonel Fenn. Nothing more than an ornament hanging off the arm of an alpha and a vessel for an heir. Hux had fought hard and long and dirty to get where he was. He wasn't going to let that crumble because some arrogant Colonel wanted to shove him down and breed him.

Hux involuntarily tensed at that unpleasant image.

"Shit." A big, calloused hand touched his hip. "Did I hurt you?"

Hux opened his eyes, blinking a few times. Ren pulled out, slowly, trying to be gentle. Hux winced anyway.

"Hux, answer me."

"Of course not, no," Hux replied. "You didn't hurt me." Why couldn't Ren ever stay mad at him? He was going fucking soft. Hux missed the days when the hated each other. Less exhausting, less effort. He was terrible at this whole relationship ordeal.

"What then?"

"Why do you care?"

Ren sniffed. Hux looked over his shoulder. He had to admit, the sight of Ren glowering at him was arousing. Angry alphas were attractive. Hux's porn history reflected that much about his interests. And he took great satisfaction in getting under a proud alpha's skin. He lucked out with Ren; he had such an inflated ego. So easy to rile up when one knew what to say. It wasn't fair, Hux knew. Ren tried his best to be a decent alpha. He could be a lot worse. Hux didn't want Ren to treat him like he was useless and fragile. But he wanted his alpha to dote on him at times. And god, he adored it when Ren got up in his face and snarled, flushed with anger. He wasn't sure how Ren even put up with him.

"Why the fuck do I even bother?" Ren sat back.

They both knew the answer to that but neither of them would say it aloud. Hux wasn't one for sentimental declarations of love. As much as Ren liked the sound of his own voice, he didn't say anything that didn't have meaning. Hux respected that. And in turn, Hux didn't spout whiny promises of love or pathetic pillow talk. Ren knew how he felt. He knew how Ren felt. They left it at that. It was becoming harder and harder to leave it at that these days.

They were silent for a little longer until Ren let out his breath. "I'll leave you to it then." He shifted away from Hux and reached for his sweatpants.

"Wait."

Ren paused.

Hux rolled onto his back. "Here." He parted his legs and invited Ren back between them. It was an easy and cheap tactic but one Hux knew Ren wouldn't refuse. They'd inevitably have to talk and make up and do all those other awful things one does in a relationship until they fought once more shortly after. Hux had to confess. It wasn't supposed to affect him this much and refusing to tell Ren was dragging everything out more when Fenn didn't deserve this much recognition.

Ren tilted his head but came close once more. He braced one hand on the headboard and lined himself up. Hux wasn't very slick anymore but Ren always used gratuitous amounts of lube. He pushed back in easily and closed his eyes. Hux studied his face. The circles under his eyes, the plush lips, the uneven jaw, the large nose. All these characteristics belonging to different faces, pieced together to make up Ren. And yet he was somehow so unexplainably handsome. Hux could admire him for hours, memorise each spot, each lash. He liked Ren like this; head tipped back, breath hitched. He pushed all the way in and opened his eyes once he bottomed out again, catching Hux's gaze.

They weren't a fan of missionary sex. Too intimate. Too simple. Ren fancied bending him over any hard surface available and taking him hard and rough. Another favourite was Hux in Ren's lap, riding him with the lights dimmed and their moans loud. Ren wasn't fussy, however. He wasn't an alpha who always demanded control. He wasn't even an alpha who always demanded to top.

"Are you comfortable?" Ren asked.

"I'll survive, I'm sure."

Ren shook his head and hoisted Hux's legs over his forearms, keeping them open. Hux gasped, hole spasming around Ren's monstrous cock. Ren shushed him and skimmed his fingers down to brush against Hux's bare hip. Hux was reminded of the foul Colonel and tensed once again.

Ren slowed and brought his face close to Hux's. "What's gotten you in such a shit mood, hm?"

"On most days, it's you, if I'm honest." Ren's lips tickled his as Hux spoke. "But luckily, you're not the culprit today."

Ren tilted his head and Hux reinforced his mental barriers. He didn't like Ren snooping. His exception was if Ren was poking around for dirty talk material when they fucked. Other than that, Hux despised it when Ren answered unspoken questions or picked apart his moods.

"I see." Ren drew back and rocked into him at a monotonous pace, staring past him now.

Hux's breathing was heavy but it wasn't forcing any moans from him.  "Are you upset because you're not the one bothering me?"

"I thought you might tell me, Hux. I don't know why you pretend I couldn't give two shits."

"It makes it easier to fuck you."

Hux didn't expect he'd ever feel this comfortable with someone. He never expected said someone to be his mate. And he certainly never expected said mate to be a hulking, brooding, snarky alpha. But at the same time, it was almost fitting. Fitting because Ren was a valuable asset to him. Dangerous, possessive, devoted when it suited him. Ren was a powerful tool, especially with the position Hux was in now. He had no officers he truly trusted. He never knew when they might do to him what he's done to all the late officers who didn't agree with him and his rise to power.

No one questioned Ren when he ran his saber through someone because his answer was always the same: "It was the will of the Force." It was seldom the truth, of course, but most the Order lacked the Force sensitivity to raise doubts about Ren's claims.

"Ren?"

"Yes?"

Hux traced his finger down Ren's jawline. "You'd do anything for me, right?"

Ren dipped his head, lips bumping against Hux's wrist, over the web of veins. His hips slowed to a lazy but deep rhythm, one they could hold a conversation throughout. "Mm."

"Wouldn't you?"

"Depends."

"Oh?"

"On how well you've been behaving."

Hux's lip curled up for a moment but he schooled his face back into a neutral expression. "Alphas are supposed to protect their omegas, aren't they?"

Ren cocked a brow. "If their omegas need protecting. I don't think you fall into that category."

Hux took a moment to preen at the compliment before continuing. "Perhaps not. But there are still deeds you can do for me. And if you're striving to be the perfect mate, which I'm sure you are, then you'll do anything to complete these deeds for me."

"What do you want, Hux?" Ren's amused tone had flattered into a demanding one. He glared at Hux from under his dark lashes, impatient and unimpressed. He stopped moving all together and the fingers curled around Hux's side tightened.

"There's an officer I've been thinking about murdering."

That caught Ren's attention instantly. He sat up a little straighter. "Who?"

"Colonel Fenn."

"Who?"

"He's stationed on the _Conqueror_."

"Is he the one you gave the tour to today?"

"That would be the one." Hux pressed his lips together for a moment. He could tell Ren to forget it and continue in their fornication. It would be satisfying enough. Fenn will leave by the next cycle and Hux could forget the entire matter. But he wouldn't have closure. "Fenn made advances towards me."

That was a tad dramatic. The situation was more suggestive if anything. But it worked instantly; Ren's eyes darkened, grip tightened further. He gave a sharp snap of his hips, teeth bared. Hux grunted and clenched around him.

"What?"

"He was just a typical alpha. You know how they are."

Ren growled and ducked his head. He bit down on Hux's neck, right above his scent gland. Pain flared for a few moments, and then the pressure vanished and was replaced by Ren's hot tongue lapping at the skin. Ren was trembling with anger and Hux trembled with him, waiting for Ren to fuck him until he could barely breathe, biting him all over, claiming him, possessing him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ren asked.

"Because I didn't have to."

"Did he touch you?"

"Only for a moment. He touched my hip."

Ren sat up; lips pulled back into a hideous sneer. It made him look so much older. "I'll fucking kill him."

"Ren."

"You asked me to."

"I said I was thinking about it." Hux tugged on Ren's forearm, beckoning him back down. "And not now. We aren't finished."

The room was quiet and still for a moment. They held each other's gaze, unblinking. If Hux hadn't protested, Ren really would have stormed to the guest quarters and slashed his way into Fenn's room. He would have been in and out in minutes. Unless he was furious enough to make the Fenn suffer. Then he'd probably be in there for a few hours. All night maybe.

Ren tilted his head. "Are you okay?"

Hux took a moment to consider this before answering. "I wanted to snap his arm in half. I could, you know? I could have flipped him onto his arse before he knew what hit him. You think I'm going to let what's between my legs interfere with my skills?"

He didn't mention the fact that while he received training, while he knew martial arts and completed the simulations, he hadn't been out on the battlefield. He hadn't put those skills into practice. Not like Ren. Hux didn't get up close and personal. His mind was what the Order wanted, what they were currently mining. He didn't mention it because he knew that Ren would discredit him in an instant.

Ren chuckled.

"What is it?"

"You sound like an alpha."

"Do I now?"

"Mm." Ren ducked his head, lapping at Hux's bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open. Hux complied; eyes open as Ren licked into his mouth, moaning to himself. He rocked into Hux, eager and needy once more. Hux laid there while Ren stole kisses and fucked him. He didn't return those kisses. He didn't know if Ren meant that as praise or insult. He clung to Ren and all the same. This wasn't so bad. He could endure the kisses if it meant he got Ren's cock. Finally, Ren drew back and continued. "Fuck, you're something else. I'll do whatever you fucking want. Anything for my little alpha."

"Piss off."

"Little alpha… got everyone one else wrapped around your finger. So dangerous."

Hux closed his eyes, lip twitching in distaste. "I'd give anything to be an alpha."

Ren snorted. "It's not so great. You're either angry or horny."

"That explains you."

"I'm a prime example, babe because I'm such a perfect alpha. Aren't you lucky?" Ren emphasised this with another hard snap of his hips. Hux gasped and so Ren did it again. That was the right angle. Hux jerked under him, eyes wide. Ren's large hands were pawing at him, running his fingers over every inch of skin. Hux knew what Ren was doing. _This is mine_ , he was saying, _all of this is mine._ And he was right.

 "It, ah," Hux cut off with a helpless little moan, eyes rolling back. Ren's pace was picking up. It was getting harder to speak. "It wards off anyone. Mmm, fuck, yes, there. Anyone who thinks they deserve me, I suppose."

Ren's lips trailed over Hux's jaw, up his cheek, to his ear. He nipped at the lobe before growling, "I'd gladly take off the hands of anyone who touched you."

Hux moaned at the threat. His eyelids fluttered shut and fire burned behind them as Ren moved inside him. He was so slick now. Every thrust was audible, filling the room, revealing Hux's status, his desperation.

"Come here." Ren hoisted him up, tugging Hux onto his lap. Ren's cock slipped impossibly deeper inside him at this angle and Hux inhaled sharply. His back arched and he took a moment to adjust himself. Stars filled his vision and embedded in his veins. He was floating. They were floating.

"You look so good like this." Ren's thick, obscene lips on Hux's throat. His hands found their place on Hux's waist, squeezing and pinching and prompting Hux to move. Hux did so, fucking his hips in awkward little circles.

"Harder. Harder, please."

"Please, what?"

"Alpha."

A vibration ran across Hux's skin as Ren groaned, slamming Hux down onto his cock. He was merciless. Hux asked and Ren delivered. This was exactly what an alpha was good for; providing for their omega. In Ren's case, he offered something big and thick for Hux to sit on. Ren's fingers dug into his skin, keeping him in place. Their skin slapped together loudly, echoing in the otherwise quiet room. Their breathing hitched and staggered. Their bodies rubbed together, touching as much of the other as possible. Hux yanked on Ren's hair hard, legs wrapped around Ren's waist. He licked up Ren's jaw, unfiltered babbles falling from his lips.

"Oh, yes, oh. Ren. Ren, that—fuck. That's good. There, there, Ren."

"Here?"

"Yes—ah. There. Again."

Ren complied, driving his hips up, hitting that spot that made Hux's body explode with tingles. Gasps and moans spilled out, pitched and broken. His thighs were wet with his own slick and he was sure that the sheets were stained too.

"Knot me," Hux said, head thrown back, eyes upwards, glassy and unseeing.

Ren licked at the sweat on his throat. "Say it again."

"Knot me."

"Hah... fuck, again."

"Knot me, Ren!"

"Yes. I will. I will."

Their movements were sporadic and sloppy. Hux's thigh and abdominal muscles burned from the thrusting. He wouldn't be going to the gym in the morning. Not that he ever really did but he liked having the excuse.

Hux took his leaking prick in his hand. He moaned to himself and gave a good squeeze. He was close now. Ren was too; he was panting hard, face hidden against Hux's neck. Hux jerked and tugged at his cock hastily. It was coming. He could see it behind his eyelids. That fire, that squirming, oozing anticipation, stealing closer, consuming.

"Baby," Ren said, voice slurred and hoarse. "Baby, I'm close."

"I know. I. Ah. I'm ready."

Ren gave a few more hard, filthy thrusts, pushing his cock deeper and deeper and then—oh, there. He came with a half-snarl, half-grunt, muffled against the junction of Hux's shoulder and neck. His teeth sunk into the flesh once more, but not as hard. Enough to leave marks, over the little crescent scars of Hux's bond bite. Hux was distantly aware of Ren's length swelling inside him but he was too focused on chasing his own release. It was right there. He pumped his hand, thumb sweeping over his wet cockhead. Ren's ragged breath tickled his neck, and that's what sent him over the edge. He cried out, voice cracked and worn. He spilled into his hand and squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

Slowly, silence returned to the room. They panted and sweated, muscles burning, limbs aching. Tear tracks stained Hux's cheeks. Ren lazily licked at them. Hux was too tired to be disgusted. He shifted and his hole stretched around Ren's knot. Hux gasped and resolved to stay still for now.

Ren massaged the small of his back. "Alright?"

"Yes."

"Did you come?"

"Of course."

"Mm." Ren nosed at Hux's jaw, peering up at him from under his sweaty bangs. "Feeling better?"

Hux took Ren's face in his hands. He didn't answer; he just kissed Ren's nose. "Would you still fuck me if I was an alpha?"

"I'd fuck you no matter what."

It was a while before Ren was able to slide out of him. All of the come trickled out when he did. Hux was soaked from his thighs downwards. It would dry up soon. Hux wrinkled his nose. "How vile."

"Can't even tell where my come ends and your slick begins."

"Mm, you're too good, obviously." Hux swatted Ren's chest. "Now get up, love. I want a smoke."

Ren sat back while Hux reached over to the nightstand for his cigarette packet. Ren rose and wiped himself off with Hux's tank and Hux lit up a cigarette. He tugged on some sweatpants and did a few stretches. Hux admired his muscular build while he puffed at his smoke. Such a perfect specimen.

"So," Ren said, rolling his shoulder a few times. "Do I have permission to murder that Colonel?"

"Of course not, Ren." Hux cocked a brow and ashed his cigarette into the tray on the nightstand. "But I'm just a little omega, as you well know. I can't control my jealous, dangerous alpha, now can I?"

Ren snorted. "I won't take long. Maybe I'll bring you back a souvenir."

"You're too good to me."

Ren finished dressing and clipped his saber to his belt. He leant over to peck Hux's cheek, giving him a wicked smirk before leaving the room. Hux was indeed lucky he had this awful alpha all to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/leshimonster).  
> Sticking to my brand, title is from the Lana song _fucked my way up to the top _.__


End file.
